1. Field
The invention is a device for the efficient propagation of high fidelity sound from an audio frequency electrical signal.
2. Prior Art
For comparison purposes, one may refer to other devices in the same field. First is a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,945. It is a dipole type device built into a sealed box and uses an electrical crossover. Second is a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,719. It is also a dipole type device within a closed housing, but with no crossover network. Third is a device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,061. It could be shown to be a folded resonant pipe with one transducer located concentrically at one open end. Number four is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,905. It is a folded closed end resonant pipe with one transducer mounted tangent to the approximate centerline of the pipe. Fifth is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,905 and is essentially a resonant pipe with a concentrically mounted transducer and reflectors mounted at each end to redirect the propagated sound. Finally, number six is shown U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,966. It could be shown to be a closed dipole type arrangement concentrically installed on the end of a folded resonant pipe.